Of Love and Joy, Of Gifts and Greediness
by TheMoonIsAFriend
Summary: Secret Santa 2011 for bobt. It's December 25th, 1975. The Dharma Initiative is having an outdoor Christmas party exchanging gifts. Jacob and MIB are in the woods, watching the party from a distance.


**A/N: Written for this year's Secret Santa, so here ya go, bobt! I don't know if this is really "philosophical", but I tried. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Of Love and Joy, Of Gifts and Greediness. <strong>

No snow, ice, or cold swept across the island on December 25th. The sun was shining down on the neat and trimmed green grass where a number of the Dharma Initiative walked across the ground, colourfully wrapped packages and bags in some of their hands. Smiles and bright greetings were shared, it was a joyous sight.

A little farther off, a man stood behind the protection of the trees and bushes of the lush jungle. He watched with interest, as did almost every year. He would watch the ritual that they called Christmas, knowing the story behind the holiday. The birth of Jesus Christ, Lord and saviour. He could almost hear his brother's scuff, recalling what he had remarked to him the same time last year.

"_If it is this Jesus' birthday, why would they give gifts to each other?" _

And Jacob would reply that it was in the spirit of giving and love to each other. The celebration of the birth of Jesus. His brother would just frown at him then, and he would then leave before Jacob would wish him a "Merry Christmas". Some part of him thinks that he's lucky he usually never gets the chance, not really knowing how his brother would react.

Jacob's eyes swept across the compound, watching the people give their gifts and some of the children laughing and smiling as they receive gifts from friends and family. Jacob watches with a bit of amusement, his eyes pausing for a few seconds on the small tree that they had seemed to decorated.

He glanced back as he picked up on the sounds of someone approaching him, his brother walking out a few seconds later. He doesn't seem surprised or startled that Jacob is there. This was the spot that Jacob usually stood at this time of year, watching the Dharma folk.

"Hello." Jacob greets, turning his attention back to the people across from him on the compound. Jacob's brother greets him with a nod and comes to stand beside him, watching the people for a few seconds.

"I don't understand why you do this every year, Jacob." he says, glancing over at his brother. Jacob didn't look at his brother as he responded.

"Yet, you still come every year." he says, The Man In Black's mouth twitching into that resembled a smirk.

The two stood in silence for a few more minutes, Jacob watching as the people talked with family and friends. It was interesting, how one day of the year, there were no fights between themselves. Between The Dharma and his people. It was nice.

Peace.

"Such a materialistic holiday." He brother says finally after another minute of silence. Jacob glances at him as his brother turns his head to look at him. "They talk of peace, joy, and love. Yet, they are never happy until they have a item in their hands. Most of them never touching it again after this day."

Jacob turns back to look at a boy, who stood off from the crowd with nothing in his hands. No bags or boxes, just the clothes on his back and a smile on his face. He looked to be about fifteen, hands folded neatly behind his back. His parents talking with a man that Jacob recognized as Goodspeed. Yet, he stood with that small content smile on his face. Watching the people around him smile and laugh.

"What about him?" Jacob asked calmly, "he stands away from the rest. No box or bag in his hands. He's not frowning, or looking sad. He's the one that gets this holiday. That it's about a celebration of peace on earth and of joy and love between everybody. The gifts show love and friendship" he paused, glancing over at his brother, "kinship."

His brother scoffs slightly, "Please, Jacob. I bet he has a pale of gifts from his family and friends in that little yellow house of his."

"Maybe." Jacob agrees, "and I bet everybody else has that pile of gifts, yet you don't see him clamouring for more gifts, or sulking because he isn't getting any. He's just happy because everybody else is. This is a time for family and friends, it probably doesn't matter to him how many gifts he gets or has, as you describe."

"Well, this is just one being." Jacob's brother points out, "it's a greedy holiday. Even more greedy than the one with the hearts and cards."

"You don't have to be so pessimistic." Jacob says, watching has his brother as he turned to head off into the jungle.

"And you're being too optimistic, Jacob." he replies before returning into the bush from where he once came. Jacob listens to the clicking and hissing as it fades farther off into the distance, the sounds of the jungle replacing the sounds.

Jacob turns his head back to watch as the people start to return back into their homes.

"Merry Christmas." Jacob says to himself with a small smile, knowing he would return back to the same spot next year. And his brother would most likely return also, the two of them going through the same conversation.

Still, Jacob thinks that maybe, just maybe, his brother might agree with him one day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, that was shorter than I intended. Sorry. This is my first attempt at writing Jacob and MIB, so I'm sorry if any of them are out of character. Have a Happy New Year!**

**Anyway, until an other time. **

**Ciao. **


End file.
